digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mikey Kudo
Taiki's English name. If this series is ever dubbed in english his name will probally be Tai so shouldn't it be noted that his name is similar to Taichi's and has a freind named Akari who in english would be named Kari. :No, because all of that is speculation. 05:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Additionally, you just gave the exact reason why those dub names would never be used like that. Lanate (talk) 05:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) New Toei Taiki picture Here it is—http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/c3101/index.html ChipmunkRaccoon 04:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Partner Digimon taiki has some partner digimon in the xros heart united army (grademon, apollomon, olegmon etc.), so how should we list that in the partner digimon section on this page? should we put up a xros heart united army link or list each digimon out or is there another option?DalekSupreme13 07:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :He's considered the head general of the XHUA, so it should be listed along with Xros Heart and his Collection. 12:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The digimemories are also his partners. he is the only one who can use them and her used them quite frequently throughout the first half of xros wars. they got him out of alot of jams (example:using the darkdramon chip on ekadimon). some of the digimemories (wargreymon, examon, and omnimon) actually spoke to taiki.DalekSupreme13 06:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's indicated that Kiriha can also use DigiMemories, and they are not shown as part of the final XHUA in XW54. WarGreymon and Examon also spoke to Zenjirou and Akari first. 14:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Seeing how he used that DigiMemory as a bomb, I'm under the impression that it was a fake DigiMemory. But either way, it's possible that anyone with a X Loader can use DigiMmories, as all of them have that input, and there's simply not enough to assume the DigiMemories are Taiki's Partners. 22:16, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Name Should we move this to "Taiki Kudō"? Or are we going to, treating Crunchyroll as a dub until we get the real dub, keep it as "Kudou"? 21:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :So, "Kudou" or "Kudō"? 14:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Taiki Kudō is correct for the original, if I remember the SuperStarmon episode correctly, but since the English dub is pretty imminent, why don't we just wait on this one a little bit longer. 21:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I have been wondering this for a while but, is there any difference between "ō" and "ou" outside of being two different romanizations for "おう"? 01:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC)/22:11, September 10, 2012 (Brasília) ::::Very slightly different enunciation. "ou" is not pronounced as "ō" across the board, but neither is "o". I prefer to stick to Wapuro romaji myself, barring explicit use of Hepburn like in the SuperStarmon episode. 16:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Design What's the name of the black thing Taiki wears under his shorts in his first design? And for that matter, the yellow thing Mizuki wears, is it the same kind of garment? 22:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Leggings is probably the closest I've found. Lanate (talk) 21:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Marvista Is this really a reliable source? 23:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Name Do we have a source saying his family name was kept? 23:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :We assume as such unless otherwise stated. Lanate (talk) 23:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Rename I'm wondering if this shouldn't be renamed to Taiki Kudo?-- 09:37, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Mikey is his English dub name.Marcusbwfc (talk) 12:44, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Digimon Data Collection Since the English dub has Mikey state, before every single one, "listen to the melody of this digimon I caught", should we consider all of those Digimon to be partnered to him?Marcusbwfc (talk) 08:36, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :Nah. 05:42, December 28, 2019 (UTC)